


香味

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	香味

“不……不……不要！小翔！”

大野猛然从沙发上坐起，一脸茫然的看着眼前漆黑黑的房间。

这里是酒店，周围的陌生感让他很不安，额上有冷汗流下来。

他刚才做了一个梦，梦见樱井翔，樱井翔浑身是血倒在地上，旁边停着一辆车，虽然他没看见过程，但他就是知道这是一场车祸，而他只能站在旁边不知所措。

恐惧感一直在他心里，让他无法再次入睡。

第二天，大野智站在摄影棚里，有些无精打采，眼皮也是费劲全力才能睁开。

“尼桑？要是太困了的话，在那边先休息一会儿也可以，我们先拍。”二宫和也带着温柔的笑，将站在一边等着拍照的大野智拉到休息区，大野笑笑算是表示感谢。

大野抬头看了眼前面组合拍照的润和相叶，问道：“小翔呢？”

“翔君他……还有点事儿，可能晚点到。”二宫回头看了眼助理，助理很懂事的跟上来道：“二宫先生来确认一下照片。”

大野智看着几乎可以说的上是落慌而逃的二宫和也，心里总有一种不安的感觉。

杂志拍摄的进程比想象的要快，这四个人的拍照很快就结束了，大野智还是没有看见樱井翔的身影，他坐在休息区发呆，如果看不见樱井翔他大概一直都无法安定下来。

“樱井先生，来确认一下你的照片！”有工作人员喊道，原本昏昏欲睡的大野，一下来了精神，像个猫鼬一样警惕的看着周围，却怎么也看不见樱井翔的身影，反而是松本润走过去确认。

出于好奇，大野智也跟了过去，他没有看见樱井翔，怎么会有樱井翔的照片呢？

结果显示器上，樱井翔穿着和他一样的衣服，笑的一脸灿烂。

“樱井先生拍的不错啊，真是漂亮的笑容。”工作人员笑着对大野说，可是笑容似乎又在闪躲着什么。

“啊……是。”大野智也只能随着应和。

确认拍摄之后的大野智总觉得心里怪怪的，他回到乐屋，屋里有一种淡淡的香味，抬头发现樱井翔就坐在里面。

“呜哇！出现啦！”

脑子里都是樱井翔的大野智，当看到本尊真的出现的时候，吓得往后一个小跳步。

“我又不是鬼，叫什么？”樱井翔笑着问。

“你今天去哪儿了？杂志拍摄你一直不在……”

“我一直在你旁边啊，你是不是想什么没有注意到我？”

大野智有些怀疑，但他确实脑子里都在想樱井翔的事儿，所以根本没有特别去注意樱井翔到底有没有在他的身边。

看着他呆愣的样子，樱井笑着揉了揉他他那一头做的蓬乱的发，眼里充满温柔道：“别瞎想了。”

虽然大野的心里有些怪异，但他还是点了头。

小翔好好地，怎么可能会像梦里一样出事呢。

大野心里这么想着。

晚上，arashi根据合约到电视台里录节目。

乐屋内，助理将每个人搭配好的衣服放在桌上，大野看到桌上的衣服有点疑惑。

“尼桑？怎么了？”松本润从洗手间出来，看着抱着手臂拖着下巴的大野智，面色凝重的注视着桌子上的衣服，“没有喜欢的？”

“不是...我又不会挑好看不好看的衣服...”大野智歪着头想着，有点好奇看看衣服又看看润“arashi是五个人的团体，怎么只有四套衣服..”

“啊？啊....那个....尼桑你不要管了，先穿上呗，少了谁的，一会儿就会补上了。”松本润愣了一下，明显有些慌张，随便拿了一套衣服塞在大野智怀里把他推到换衣间“赶紧去换衣服吧，一会儿上场呢！”

“？？？？”大野智被满头问号的推进换衣间。

润这个家伙肯定有事儿瞒着我！

大野智刚换完衣服出来，就看见风组三个人凑在一起窃窃私语，他一出来，这三个人瞬间就跟没事儿人一想各自看着周围。

“你们...”

“尼桑？到你做造型了！”相叶强行推着大野去做头发，让他原本的问题成功的没有问出口。

发型师是个年轻的姑娘，她有点兴奋的等着，能和国民偶像接触，她觉得做造型师真的是做对了。

大野是在不明白这群家伙到底想干嘛，但是樱井又不在，他坐在椅子上，安静的等着造型师帮他弄造型。

“樱井先生...最近好像..瘦了很多...”

因为沉默的气氛让两个人都有点尴尬，造型师先开口问道。

“啊...嗯....可能有些忙吧...”大野不太明白这个姑娘为啥对着他问樱井的事儿，但是今天看见小翔的时候，确实比之前瘦了很多，他也没听说最近小翔上剧啊？

造型师一看气氛似乎比刚才更尴尬了，于是只好闭嘴，专心的做着造型。

晚上节目开始的时候，大野智被推到团队正中间，他忽然发现，樱井翔不知道什么时候跑到他们当中，而且跟他穿着一模一样的衣服。

虽然他很好奇，但是节目已经开始他也没好意思问。

这一次的节目十分顺利，只是大野智一句话也没说，他不知什么时候又站到队伍的最外侧，安静的站在二宫和也的旁边，看着樱井翔做主持。因为刚才造型师的话，他对于樱井的关注也更多了一些，原本有点可爱的双下巴已经瘦得很尖了，这让他想起了当时樱井翔上剧时候瘦得特别可怕，他很想知道原因，但也只能等着节目结束。而这次，樱井翔意外的，一次都没有将话题抛给大野智。

从节目下来回到乐屋，大野智发现樱井翔又不见了，让他想问的问题还是没有问出口，而其他人一听到收工，一下子全不见了。

大野智只能和工作人员道谢之后自己离开。

可意外的是，今天的保姆车依旧是开到酒店。

大野很想问什么，可是开车的伺机似乎只是接到指示要把他送到酒店而已，好像什么都不知道的样子，带着疑问，他也只能先到酒店房间，才能知道这是怎么一回事儿。

难道是整人节目的tv秀？

他想着，往左右仔细的看了看，但是什么都没有发现。

难道摄像机在房间里？

大野直接进了酒店，直径回到他早晨离开的酒店房间。而他一打开房间的门，还真发现有个人坐在里面，没有开灯。

他吞了吞口水，感觉有点紧张，手摸上了开关。

啪的一声，灯亮了。

樱井翔带着一副十分温柔的笑容看着他。

“等你好久了，尼桑。”

“小翔，你在这里干什么？整人节目吗？有摄像机？”大野智难得警惕的把入口处上上下下都看了个遍，生怕有什么东西掉下来吓他一跳。

“尼桑，什么都没有啦，你放心好了。”樱井翔起身把他拉进屋，还顺便关了门。

这酒店是很普通的单人间房间，因为大野偏向于睡沙发，于是房间里几个床也不是他考虑的范围之内，只要沙发够舒服就好了。

樱井把他拉到床边坐下，随手开了电视，电视上放的是上个月就录制好的节目，五个人站在一起嬉嬉闹闹的，但是两人都没有看的心思，只是需要有一些声音。

“小翔为什么不回家？把我叫到这儿来干什么？”

出于好奇，大野还是问了这个问题。

可是樱井似乎没有回答他的意思，大野感觉一阵眩晕整个人被推在床上。他那双眼睛看着樱井，樱井的眼睛一直是大野最喜欢的部分，无论什么时候，那双眼睛注视他的时候都充满着温柔，带着一些让他觉得从心底里暖意，就好像是暖旭一样，让他觉得十分安心。

樱井俯身亲吻着他的唇，就连对方的唇触感都是那么温暖。大野忍不住伸手环住他的脖子，两个人一起加深着这个吻，好像他渴望过很久一样。

大野知道自己和樱井并不是那种交往的关系，可他明明和樱井告过白，他还记得那天正是樱花盛开的时候，站在樱树下的樱井是那么的迷人，即使不是女人，他也一样会有心动的感觉，他还记得自己战战兢兢的跟樱井说了好多话，说了好多喜欢他的话，可是后来怎么了呢？他却一点也不记得，只是想到的时候，心底会有一种，像是压着石头得感觉，喘不上气，也推不开。

樱井翔脸上还是带着温柔的笑，他的手解开大野的外衫，现在的东京还是有些凉，外面一件开衫是最常见的设计，大野很适合黑色，可是樱井希望他多穿些带颜色的衣服，所以他很听话的穿着樱色的外衫，白色的衬衣，看起来就像刚出道那时候似的，十分可爱。

“小翔..”

被脱衣服的大野忽然觉得有点害羞，红色从脖颈迅速蔓延到耳根，他的手抓着樱井的手，有一点颤抖。

“我，可以吗？”

樱井翔看着他，那语气每次对他的时候，声音都那么温和，没有播新闻的时候的一本正经，也没有平时的装傻，不是那么的帅气逼人，也不是那么平凡无奇。归根结底，樱井翔在大野智心里怎样都是最完美的。他松了手，捂着脸点头，樱井嗤笑一声，可是脸上却有一闪而过的忧伤。

大野的衣服脱得特别简单，很快就被剥了个干净，虽然明知道会发展成这样，但真的坦诚相见的时候，害羞的人还是缩成了一团，樱井半哄半掰的，才把大野给弄平了。

电视里的五个人还在嘻嘻哈哈的玩儿着游戏，嘉宾语气夸张的指着大野和樱井问着“你们两个不会是在交往吧？”

大野觉得自己的心跳的好快，几乎都能听见那种砰砰的声音了，只是被樱井翔注视着，他就已经开始兴奋起来。

樱井翔自己脱着衣服，虽然一起拍照很多次，也看过很多次樱井翔的裸体，但在这种情况下，他还是无法淡定下来，眼神游弋的去偷瞄着这具明明他看了很多次的身体。被看的樱井翔丝毫没有遮掩的意思，他将脱掉的衣服丢到地上，他脸上的笑让大野怎么看怎么都想一拳打过去。

“智...”

温柔的语调，俯身亲吻，细密的吻，轻柔的落下。

鼻尖，嘴唇，颈子。

大野智觉得自己的体温都快炸了，他心里有个声音让他拒绝，可是他就是无法让自己说出口，那种感觉就好像，如果他做了樱井翔会出现一些问题，但他不做他可能就没有机会了。大野智不是个自私的人，可这一次他想任性一下，就这一次任性就好。他伸手抱着樱井的脖子，同样感受到对方灼热的体温，任他抚摸，任他亲吻。

直到樱井翔的手，摸到大野的私密处，手指在入口处打转。

那低沉的声音在大野耳边响起，“这里是不是还没有人进入过？”

“怎么可能让人进入...”大野智闭着眼，不敢看他，却听见樱井一声轻笑。

“真高兴。”

大野智感觉自己耳朵喷出热气了，全世界都是热水烧开的声音，差点又要蜷缩在一起，好在樱井先一步把他压制住。

手指探入的时候，大野紧张的咬着嘴唇，唇齿间不经意的闷哼溢了出来，他不想叫出声，好歹自己是个男人，可是身体进入异物的异样感，燃起的兴奋让他无法控制，呻吟几乎破口而出。

“没关系的，叫出来也没关系。”樱井吻了吻他的鼻尖，可是手指却有些恶意的在他身体里打着转，肠道温热的一缩一放，让他恨不得马上进入这个身体，可是还不行，大野还是处子，至少后面是处子。

“呜...小翔....你.... 混蛋...啊....”

被调戏的人有点炸毛了，可是一松口，就忍不出呻吟出声。樱井顺势加了根手指继续扩张，细密的吻想让大野更放松一些。

“好好享受一下不好吗？你不是喜欢我的吗？”

樱井翔轻轻蹭了蹭大野的身子，肌肤交叠的时候那种温柔和温暖，就是会让人产生愉悦的心情。

“人会爱，也会做爱，产生幸福感叫出来传达给对方，这样我才知道我做的好不好，阿智，不用忍耐也没有关系。”

大野真是不知道为何信了他的话，呻吟声无法抑制的从口里倾泻，空气中的香气也变得浓郁起来，大野这才注意到那些香味。

大野的欲望高昂着，每次樱井的手指在他身体内有一点点动作，他的欲望就会颤抖，好像随时都会倾泻出来一样，可樱井觉得还不够，他的手指在大野的身体里探寻着，每每到达新的领域都会轻轻按压，直到某个点，让大野的整个身子都弓了起来。

“啊...原来在这里...”

“你干什么...笨蛋！”

大野眼上染上一层泪雾，脸色绯红，眯着眼睛，单单看到这种景象，就让樱井差点泄出来，费了好大劲才让自己冷静，作为惩罚，他的手指又在那个点按压了几次，让大野的身体好像过电流一样，脚趾都弓起来，小腿在空中乱蹬，顺手还挠了樱井好几下，但已经膨胀的欲液还是不可抑制的喷涌了出来，白浊的液体溅在樱井的小腹上。释放之后的大野，身体力气失去大半，一条腿搭在樱井的肩上。

“我要...杀了你...”

大野带着哭腔威胁着，但是被威胁的人似乎丝毫没有受到影响，因为对方现在没有什么力气，他将手指退出大野的身体，抹了一把溅射在身上的精液，手指带着黏黏糊糊的白浊伸到大野眼前。

“你要怎么杀？我倒是推荐让我精尽人亡。”

“！！！！”

大野实在是没想到，道貌岸然的樱井翔居然也有衣冠禽兽的一面，他被樱井的一句话弄得原本绯红的脸颊简直能烧水了，大野将脸别到一边，有点后悔当初怎么就喜欢这么个家伙，不是应庆大学的高材生吗？不是一本正经的新闻主播精英吗？怎么一说话跟个小混混似的？

在大野眼里自己现在板着脸，一定是很凶超凶的，而现在樱井翔没有任何动静，一定是因为自己板着脸不看他而觉得害怕了，因为每次只要大野智稍微有一点点皱眉头，樱井翔都能察觉到他的情绪变化。这也是大野喜欢他的原因之一，只可惜樱井翔是个很古板的男人，大野智自己又是个什么都要闷在心里的家伙，他以为樱井翔会来跟他告白，可是樱井翔始终没有反应。偏偏要他一个年长的人，跑去跟他说喜欢。现在居然还被他用手指玩弄到射精，这可以说是奇耻大辱！

大野智心里简直委屈死了！而樱井这个小混蛋竟然不哄，反而将他的黏黏糊糊的精液抹在他的入口处，惹得他臊红着一张脸凶恶的瞪过去，可一看樱井那么正经的样子，他又凶不起来。

他知道的，樱井翔这么做是为他好，怕他第一次会受伤，就算他觉得多羞耻，也还是允许樱井的行为。

“小……小翔……不用那么小心也可以……”

大野智的本意本是自己是男人，没那么金贵，更没那么脆弱，可他那个语气怎么听都像是，别玩了，快来干我！樱井翔抬头看他，一看却把他看成鸵鸟，转过身就把头埋在枕头下面。身后樱井翔笑了，在他圆润又翘挺的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，惊的大野kya的一声。

樱井顺势就进入大野的身体。

不同于手指，樱井翔的那根也是出了名的尺寸大，台上节目的时候难免亢奋，凸起的时候也没少被大野嘲笑，现在直接撞在他身体里，靠肠道能感受出这玩意的长短和粗细，让大野更抬不起头来，紧张的绷着身子，这让樱井翔吃了不少苦。

“放松点……你这么用力，是要夹断我吗……”

樱井的嗓音暗哑，即使情欲燃到爆炸，他也不敢太过放肆，生怕一个不留神就把身下人给伤到了。大野觉得自己的腰被轻轻揉着，弓着的背也逐渐放松下来，樱井在他背上落下几吻，大野能感受到背后的酥酥麻麻，不由得又有些兴奋。

樱井翔好像要把他都填满了……

“成员当中最喜欢谁？”电视里，主持人问着发愣大野智。

“最喜欢翔君！”几乎没想，答案脱口而出。

“喂！”二宫和也的小尖嗓，和啪的一声，让床上的大野想起了那天右臂上的疼痛，二宫这家伙下手太狠了。

“和我上床的时候，竟然想着别人。”

樱井翔一个挺身，让大野智的神志立刻回到这里，他不知道樱井翔是怎么知道他的想法的，他那么聪明，总能在他身上找到一些蛛丝马迹。

电视里的大野还在毫无自觉的告白，樱井翔的表情却越来越忧伤好像失去什么似的。床上的大野觉得腰间钳制他的手握的紧了些，可身后进入的力道却渐渐的温和起来。

“阿智，对不起。”樱井翔的声音很慢，鸵鸟智头还埋在枕头里，但他能听清樱井说的每一个字，“留下来，我们交往吧....我喜欢你。”

樱井翔尽量想让这句话说的自然，可是声音却有些微微颤抖，大野的头抵着床，一时间说不上是感动还是委屈，两个人现在已经变成这样，无论是什么结局，可能都回不到当初。

“嗯。”大野应了一声，可这一声藏在枕头下，闷闷的，声音很小，也说不出是答应，还是呻吟。

他只是觉得很委屈，说不出的一种委屈，却又有些高兴，好像失掉的什么的东西又找回来的感觉。

大野智不知道自己什么时候睡着的，他只是记得意识消失前的最后一秒是窝在樱井怀里的，这种安心和温暖的感觉，似乎很久都没有感受到过了。

他做了个梦，梦里是樱花刚刚盛开的季节，樱井翔穿着卡其色的外套，站在人来人往的街道，大野智觉得周围的人都没有了颜色，樱井翔站在人群中是那么的耀眼，他走过去，而樱井也看见了他。樱井的脸上总是带着温柔的微笑，虽然他们有时候会戏称那是母亲的慈祥，但那种微笑真的让大野无法拒绝。

他小心翼翼的跟樱井说着告白的话，那些语句都是他自己斟酌反复练习的，从小到大，因为不善言辞，他错过了很多，只是樱井他真的不想错过，可是...

为什么那么的悲伤呢？

他看见樱井的嘴张张合合，可是他一个字也听不到，只能感到不安和恐惧一点一点吞噬着他的自信心。周围的声音也逐渐远去，什么声音都听不到了。

巨大的压力让大野智不得不转身逃跑，可是逃跑的时候，他却听见一阵急促的刹车声，他觉得一阵天旋地转，等再见到樱井翔的时候，他趴在地上，鲜红色的血液一点点渗了出来...那个原本是樱井应援的颜色，原本是他藏在心底默默喜欢的颜色...

“翔！”大野猛地从沙发上坐起，外面的阳光晃得他睁不开眼，他感到自己似乎是湿透了，浑身上下全是汗。

他拼命的做着深呼吸，想让自己冷静下来，旁边的手机闹铃还在死命的叫着，他随手关掉，踉踉跄跄的去了洗手间。衣服被他丢了一地，直接到了浴室开了花洒，让冷水淋透全身。

已经是第二次做这个梦了。

那种不安感一直在胸口，他无法赶走这种感觉。可是他昨天明明....

一想到两人纠缠在一起的情结，就让他的血液迅速冲到脸上，好在有冷水及时降温，才没让血液流到更奇怪的地方。冷静过后，他从浴室出来，洗手间的镜子很大，路过的时候，有一瞬间他似乎从镜子里看见了樱井翔的脸，吓得他又仔细看了一下，可镜子里就是他的脸。

而他的身上，没有任何痕迹。

没有，痕迹。

大野愣了一下，他昨天明明....怎么可能没有痕迹？！难道那些也是梦？

“难道我想翔君，已经开始做春梦了？那么..真实..的...”

大野自言自语着苦笑，那些告白的话也可能是他的自作多情，还有那些安心，可能也只是自欺欺人。

他换了衣服，出了酒店的时候，经纪人已经在外面催促的按着喇叭，他不是一个爱迟到的人，可这次他的状态真的不好。

车子驶向杰尼斯公司，这个酒店到杰尼斯的路风景很不错，现在没有什么人，可他没有心情看风景。心里的那种不安感越来越强烈，他很想从保姆车里找一罐啤酒喝，可是马上就要工作了，他不能喝酒。

车子到达公司，他磨磨蹭蹭的到了arashi的休息室，他看了贴在墙上的日程安排，可是安排上没有他的名字。

“什么嘛，今天我休息啊....”

大野有一种休息日还要上班的不爽感，而且他还是最早到的。

“尼桑？”二宫和也推开门的时候，看见大野也是一愣。

“啊，nino..”大野知道他这个时候不应该出现在这里，平时休息的时候不是跑去钓鱼就跑去画画，即使家里宅着，也不应该在这里。

“翔桑呢？”二宫问道。

“不知道啊，我没看见他。”大野左右看了下，明明这个房间他第一个进来的，而且一个人都没有。

“那尼桑，把这个送到翔桑录音室，这个是新曲的小样，但是编曲和词有点问题。”二宫递给大野一个U盘。

“不要，我要回去了！”日常拒绝的大野哼的把脸扭的老高。

“尼桑~~”二宫拉长着音喊着，大野fufufu的笑着接过U盘，直接去了樱井的录音室。

一打开门，樱井翔就坐在里面，好像无所事事的看着前面的调音器发呆，但电脑的屏幕完全没有开。

“阿智？”听见开门声时，樱井迅速回头，看见是大野之后原本警惕的表情变得柔和了很多“怎么了吗？”

“nino让我给你拿的小样，说是词曲有问题让你重新编。”大野把U盘放在桌上，他觉得这个屋子里怪怪的，有淡淡的香气，这种香气他之前在拍杂志的休息室也闻到过，就连他在做那个荒唐的梦时也闻到过，可他不知道这是什么味道，只是每次闻到这种香味都是在樱井身边，“小翔换香水了吗？”

“什么香水？”樱井闻了闻自己的身上，一脸疑惑。

“没、没什么...”大野觉得是自己多心了，他的眼神在樱井的身上游弋了一下，发现樱井的颈间似乎有什么粉色的痕迹，那种颜色像极了吻痕，他立刻将眼神转走“我、我今天休息..先走了。”

“等等！”

大野刚要跑，就被樱井一把握住了手腕，他慌得收回手，转身问道“怎么了？”

“晚上，一起去吃饭吧，要是没事儿，就在这陪我一会儿...”

“额....嗯..”

面对樱井的邀请，大野知道自己拒绝不了，于是在录音室里乖乖的坐着，看着樱井忙碌的调试着小样。虽然大野不太懂这种东西，但毕竟做了十几年，这个曲子明显缺了什么东西，不是arashi原来的风格，即便樱井尽力在掩盖，也还是缺少什么。

大野想着，忽然意识到了一件事。

这几天他也觉得似乎缺少了什么东西，即使团员其他人都在极力的掩饰着，可是缺失依旧很明显。

大野这段时间，没有见过樱井和他之外的人交流过，或者樱井根本没有单独出现在其他团员面前过！

“leader？”

大野正想着，忽然一个温柔的声音打断了他的思绪，他一抬头，看见相叶雅纪站在他面前，手里还端着一杯饮料放在他面前的茶几上。

“ai..aiba..”大野虽然吓了一跳，但下意识的看了眼樱井调试的方向，那边樱井翔还看着电脑工作，整个录音室里还放着叮里咣啷的音乐。

“o酱怎么会在这儿？”相叶的表情有点吃惊，好像看见什么不得了的东西，他回头看在工作的樱井翔，樱井给了他一个眼神，相叶很会意道“啊、啊是找小翔玩儿的吧？那我不打扰你了。”

相叶说着，慌慌张张的跑走了。大野看着相叶的背影，那种不安感越来越强烈。

终于挨到晚上，樱井翔完成了小样调试，一共十首曲子，全部都做了修改，大野虽然佩服樱井，也自责过自己什么忙都帮不上，他能做的，就是等这个曲子完全做好之后，做个最完美的编舞了吧。

而他以为终于可以和小翔一起吃饭的时候，相叶却慌慌张张的跑来和樱井耳边说了些什么，两个人一起慌慌张张的跑走了，只留大野一个人在录音室。

大野智觉得他们一定有什么事儿瞒着他，于是直接跟了上去，可是他觉得自己身体很重，却怎么也追不上那两个人，明明他的运动神经应该比樱井翔还要好很多的，可是他却觉得出了录音室后每一步，都如垂铁链。他强撑着身体，扶着墙，一步一步挪到了地下室，那时候的大野感觉自己已经快失去意识了。

地下室的门紧闭着，他几乎用尽全身力气才打开。可是打开后，就被里面的景象吓呆了。

二宫和也，松本润，相叶雅纪，三个人将樱井翔围在中间，这个屋子里有强烈的香气，和录音室里一模一样的香气，屋子里贴满了黄色的符咒，地上也画着奇怪的阵法。

“樱井，如果不行的话，用我的身体也可以啊。”松本润的声音充满了担心。

“如果继续下去你支撑不住的...以后可能停留的时间更短......”二宫和也也不希望他在继续。

“小翔...”相叶不知道怎么说，只能担忧看着中间的樱井翔。

而樱井翔脸色发白的坐在阵法里，手里很珍惜的抱着什么东西，却不想听他们的劝告。

难道小翔真的是逝去的人？

大野一想到那个梦，就背脊发凉，他一步一步的走进地下室，“你们...在...干什么....”

樱井看见大野，慌得把手里的从西藏到身后，而其他三个人也迅速护到樱井的前面。

“leader怎么会在这儿？”

“我们在排练舞台剧...”

“尼桑你去休息室等我们吧。”

“小翔..你身后藏了什么？”大野根本不听其他人上来打岔，眼睛直视着樱井翔，“拿出来给我看看..”

“阿智，我..”

“拿出来！”大野第一次吼樱井，吓得樱井浑身一抖，他犹豫了一下，只能将藏在身后的东西拿出来。

那是一张黑白遗照。

大野智原本已经做好看见的是樱井翔的遗照准备，就算樱井是逝去的人，他也想要任性的留住樱井。

可那张遗照上面的人，是他自己。

一瞬间，大野智眼前似乎闪过很多景象，工作的时候，镜子里的人，都不是他，那些都是樱井翔的脸！无论是拍摄照片，还是化妆的时候，那些缺少的部分也都是他，他觉得怪怪的地方，是因为....这个世界上已经没有大野智的存在了....

他忽然想起来，在一个月之前，他录完节目之后，就出了意外....

那时候的他，从电视台出来，终于鼓足勇气，跑去跟樱井告白，想把他这些年所有积攒下来的情绪全部告诉对方。他准备了很久很久，可他做不到那些华丽的辞藻，也没有优美的语句，他只能将自己内心的想法一点一点的告诉樱井翔，可是樱井始终没有回答，那种安静，让大野智的信心在一点点的瓦解，他的自尊出现了裂痕。

终于，樱井翔回话了，可是他的第一句却是...

“对不起。”

这三个字一出口，大野智已经完全听不到任何话语，他只想掉头逃离，逃开樱井翔，他从电视台里猛地冲出去，疯狂的向前奔跑着，似乎只有奔跑才能把内心所有的悲伤全部耗尽。尽管樱井在他身后拼命的追。

街上的人都不知道发生了什么事儿，跑过去的人是谁他们都来不及看清，只是听见一声急促的刹车声，然后是撞击重物的声音。

樱井在追大野智的时候，一辆车朝他驶来他根本来不及注意，但大野偏偏这个时候回头了，因为害怕樱井受伤，他猛地跑回去，一把将呆愣原地的樱井推开。

大野的反射神经和运动神经一直是他自满的一件事，而这次，他救了他的爱人，虽然他们没有好的结局，但是樱井翔没事儿真的太好了。

他倒在地上，血一点一点的渗了出来，是他一直偷偷喜欢着的红色，用红色为他送葬也许也不是件坏事。

他的意识被一点一点抽离，他看见樱井翔跪在他面前，那慌张痛哭的表情一点也不适合樱井翔。

大野的记忆被完全补全，他站在原地愣愣的看着局促不安的樱井，脸上不自觉有眼泪流下，可他却是笑着的。

“原来死掉的是我啊....”

“不是小翔真的.....太好了...”

“不、不是的，阿智！”樱井想抱住大野的身子，可是却从中间直接传过去，屋子里的香味在一点点消散，樱井慌张的掏着口袋“阿智，阿智，你听我说，我在中国发现了这个，犀角，犀角你知道吗？只要有这个，你就可以留在这里...只要点燃这个...”

樱井颤抖着从口袋里掏出那些很小很小的犀角，可是这些东西根本坚持不了多久，而回忆起一切的大野，也清楚地知道，他之所以能留在这个世界，也是樱井借给了他身体，而活着的人把身体借给魂魄也会受到很严重的影响，樱井消瘦的身体和苍白的脸已经说明了问题。

“我求求你，你不要走。”樱井很想抱住这个看起来已经逐渐缥缈的大野，眼泪不停地溢出眼眶“我很后悔，当时没有答应你，我喜欢你，我一直喜欢你，可是....可是...”

大野的手抚上樱井的脸颊，他还能感受到温暖，如果不知道的话，他也许还能和樱井在一起嘻嘻哈哈的过一段时间，但是他知道了，他就必须离开，他不是这个世界的人，他不能再影响樱井。

死亡和明天到底哪个先来？

大野智忽然有些庆幸，樱井没有答应他。

出演过死神的大野知道，如果上天预定了你的死期，无论何种理由，都只是让你离开这个世界的借口而已，只是樱井翔和大野智两个人比较倒霉。

“抱歉翔君，给你留下不好的回忆，我会把它们，全部带走的。”

他说着，踮着脚在樱井的额上落下一吻，樱井的意识随之切断，是松本眼疾手快的接住了倒下的樱井。

“以后arashi和翔君就拜托你们了。”

“尼桑....”

大野智消失了，相叶还哭着拿着掉落在地上的犀角点燃，可是什么都召唤不出来。

过了一会儿，樱井从松本的怀里醒来，一脸茫然的看着三个哭的稀里哗啦的弟弟们，“你们...大白天的喝酒啦？”他说着看着周围摆设奇怪的场景更是茫然“这是什么？舞台剧？作法？”

“小翔大笨蛋！”相叶哭着跑出去。

二宫和也拍了拍樱井翔的肩膀出去追相叶了。

一脸茫然的樱井捡起地上的照片看了会儿，笑着问松本“这个人是谁啊？笑的好傻..”

“这么装有意思吗？”松本问道。

樱井翔脸上的笑逐渐消失，那双大眼睛很快充满了泪水，孩子似的开始嚎啕大哭，他紧紧的抱着那张照片，恨不得将它融在自己身体里。

“哭吧，哭完了，就好好的活着，尼桑....看着你呢。”他说完，丢给樱井翔一个手帕，只留樱井一个人在地下室里哭泣。

中国《山海经》有记载。

生犀不敢燃，燃之有异香，沾衣带，人能与鬼通。 


End file.
